jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakow
The '''yakow, also spelled yacow, The Making of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy DVD @ 22:18 is a species in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. A hybrid of the yak and cow, the creature appears only in The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, and is mentioned in Jak X: Combat Racing. Yakows can be found grazing within wooden pens near the Farmer's hut in Sandover Village and the Gardens of Haven City during the first and second game, respectively. Yakows have a unique relationship to humans, who have domesticated them, providing a variety of uses such as food, labor, and other resources. The Farmer even named one of his female yakows, Bessie. History In The Precursor Legacy, the Farmer's yakows had been startled out of their pen when lurkers tried to steal them for unknown purposes. The Farmer, being too lazy to corral them back himself, commissioned Jak and Daxter to herd them back in exchange for a power cell, in the mission "Herd the yakows into their pen". In Jak II, yakows could be found in two different pens in the South Garden, one directly after the entrance from the Port, and one directly preceding the exit into the West Bazaar. Unlike in the first game, Jak could not force them to move by attacking them (though he could influence their direction by walking alongside them while they moved on their own). Instead, they would stubbornly plant their feet and moo. Characteristics Appearance Yakows are large, sturdy bovines, and as a crossbreed of yaks and cows, have features of both animals. They have the long ears, tail, and general body and head shape of cows, with the mane, build, and horns of yaks. Their coloration is fairly unique to them, with a yellow hide, dark brown mane, and dark blue horns. Behavior and role While fully domesticated by humans, yakows are notoriously stubborn, described by the Farmer as "ornery". Yet, they can evidently be broken in and used as mounts and racing animals, among other uses, such as beasts of burden and livestock for milk and meat. Their own diet primarily consists of grass and sugar lumps. Other uses of the animal include allusions to their bones and bladders. Yakows appear to have a relatively unique relationship to humans with regard to their utility, as they are one of only a few animals shown to furnish humans with food and other resources. Behind the scenes The yakows were originally designed by concept artist Charles Zembillas as part of a group of creatures known as the "Beasts of Burden",Zembillas 2002, set 17, slide 218B with some elements merged from another group called the "Woodland Creatures".Zembillas 2002, set 18, slide 287B—291A Zembillas was directed to make something that was familiar yet not; starting with typical farm animals as a basis, with some twists.Zembillas 2002, set 16, slide 276B Zembillas expressed dissatisfaction with the piece that ultimately most resembled the final design (pictured right top), explaining that, "Without a single dominant trait to catch your eye, the design becomes boring and easily forgettable." Yakows are the only hybrid species from the Jak and Daxter universe to actually exist in the real world. Also known as dzos or "yattle", they are thought to be more effective in the production of meat and milk, staples which the yakows provide in the series. Despite this, it is unknown whether The Precursor Legacy originally took inspiration from real-world yakows, or if it is merely a coincidence, as most sources published on the subject are dated after the game's release.Wikipedia, dzo. In the PlayStation 2 and 4 versions of Jak II, guards would attack yakows under certain conditions, likely constituting a bug. If Jak transformed into Dark Jak near a yakow, triggering the alarm system, or if during the Metal Head invasion in Act 3, the guards would occasionally shock yakows with their tasers, to no effect. Notes Annotations Citations References Games * * * * Bibliography * Websites * * Category:Species